The Disappearing Acts of Harry James Potter
by Dragania Amma Lyris Malfoy
Summary: Harry mystically disappears during quidditch practice. Eight months later, Ron and Hermione set out to find him after a mysterious but familiar girl arrives at Hogwarts. And that's not the only weird thing that happens! Read on to find out more!
1. Introduction

A/N: Okay, here's the deal: I recently changed the title of this story from "Harry Potter's Big Disappearance" to "The Disappearing Acts of Harry James Potter" because there's more then one plot and everything. Also, it's now divided into sections, as you can see in the chapter list. So, please read this story and I really hope you enjoy it. Also, please don't give up on this story because if you don't like one of the plots, you can just read a little bit more and most likely you'll find another plot that interests you. So, basically, it's a bunch of plots combined into one, big story. Make sense???? Great! Read on then!!!!  
  
:) 


	2. Part 1:The First One: Quidditch Troubles

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter Characters. Warner Bros. and J. K. Rowling Does! ***  
  
"Harry!" shouted Hermione Granger. "Harry, where are you?"  
It was the cool morning of October 8th. Hermoine was searching for Harry, the boy who lived. Both of them attended Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
"I'm over here!" said 15-year-old Harry Potter. "I'm going to visit Hagrid!"  
"Oh, well, I'll come with you!" Hermione ran over to where Harry was walking.  
"Hagrid, it's us, Harry and Hermione!" Harry shouted when they reached his hut.  
Hello, where's Ron?" Hagrid greeted them.  
"He's in the hospital wing. He tripped down the stairs and broke his leg," Harry explained.  
"Oh, want a cup 'o tea?" Hagrid asked.  
"Okay," said Harry.  
"Then come in!" exclaimed Hagrid.  
"Thank you," Hermione said as she walked in and sat down on a wooded chair; Harry following.  
So, Harry, you have quidditch practice tonight?" questioned Hagrid.  
"Yes, as a matter of fact, it starts after dinner and goes until midnight!"  
"Yeah, isn't there a match on Saturday?" asked Hagrid.  
"Yes," Harry and Hermione said in unison. "Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw," Harry said "Ravenclaw" as if it was a very exciting thing. Hermione just rolled her eyes.  
The truth was, Hermione had had a crush on Harry ever since the incident with the Sorcerer's Stone in their first year. He had just been so brave and so courageous that she just loved him for who he was; not the boy- who-lived, but just Harry James Potter. At first, she thought she liked Ron like she liked Harry, but then she realized that she loved Ron as a brother, and nothing else. She knew Ginny, Ron's sister, had a MAJOR crush on Harry. Harry had a crush on Cho Chang, a sixth year Ravenclaw, who was a seeker on their house quidditch team.  
"Well, you better get going; lunch is in fifteen minutes. Say hi for me to Ron!" Hagrid said.  
"Okay, well, bye!" Hermione shouted as she ran out the door. "Harry, c'mon, we'll be late for lunch," she called behind her.  
"Coming!" Harry shouted as he, too, ran out the door.  
***  
"So, guys, where were you?" asked Harry and Hermione's best friend, Ron Weasely. He was fifteen, like his friends.  
"We were having tea with Hagrid," replied Harry. "How's your leg?"  
"No bones are broken now, thanks to Madam Prompfry.  
"Well, we better hurry up; Transfiguration starts in 10 minutes," warned Hermione.  
"Okay, okay; let me finish my potatoes," sighed Ron.  
"Remember quidditch practice tonight," Harry reminded Ron. Harry was seeker and the new caption since Oliver Wood graduated in Harry's third year. Ron was the keeper.  
"I know, but it goes to midnight. When will I sleep?" Ron complained.  
"You certainly found time to sleep all those times you snuck out of the portrait hole," said Hermione.  
"Well, that was different!" Ron shouted. His face was turning bright red, though.  
"Stop fighting and let's go to Transfiguration!" Harry said. The three of them gathered their bags and left the Great Hall.  
***  
"It's almost time for quidditch practice," sighed Ron. Ron, Harry, and Hermione were in the Gryffindor common room working on homework.  
"Yeah, we better get our supplies ready," Harry suggested.  
"I'll stay down here, then," said Hermione/  
"Yeah, we all know that you have to do your five extra pieces of homework," exclaimed Ron.  
"That's not true! I'm working on my Transfiguration essay. You know, the about turning a squirrel into an eight-ounce cup!" Hermione cried, though she did blush a little.  
"C'mon then, Ron," said Harry. The two of them quickly made their way up to their dormitory. Harry grabbed his Firebolt, but Ron couldn't find his Nimbus 2000.  
"Hey, where's my broom?" cried Ron. "I left it right here!" he pointed to his trunk.  
"I don't know where it is," said Harry. "You can borrow one of the school's"  
"Fine," sighed Ron. "C'mon. We're going to be late." The two of them made their way down to the quidditch field.  
"Ron, why does your Nimbus look like an old Shooting Star?" asked George Weasley, Ron's seventh year brother. George's twin brother, Fred landed his broom next to George. "Cool, where did you learn how to transfigure a broom?"  
"Oh, shut up!" demanded Ron. "I can't find me Nimbus! It's gone!"  
"You probably just misplaces it," said Harry. "You'll find it."  
"Yeah, it couldn't of just disappeared!" exclaimed Fred. "Hey, maybe you transfigured it in your sleep."  
"Okay, let's practice quidditch!" shouted Harry over the voices. "Now!"  
So, the team rose into the air; Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Katie Bell, Ginny, and Alicia Spinnet flew beautifully.  
"Hi Harry!" Ginny cried.  
"Hi, Ginny," Harry replied.  
Midnight slowly crept up on them.  
"Well, guys," said Harry. "I think that will be enough. We should beat Ravenclaw. Time to head back to Gryffindor tower."  
"Okay!" the team shouted in unison.  
Ron headed fro the broom shed.  
"Ron!" shouted Harry. "Want to help me find the golden snitch?"  
"Sure," said Ron. They rose up into the air. Harry spotted a glint of gold.  
"Ron, over here!" he shouted. He headed toward it. He stretched out his hand and.  
***  
  
An Hour Before  
  
"I know how to capture Harry Potter!" said a cold, evil voice. The speaker's eyes shone a deep, blood red. "Yes!" he exclaimed.  
The man thought over his plan. He knew Harry had quidditch practice tonight and Harry's best friend was Ron Weasely. He would steal the Ron's broom and the golden snitch, fly through the air. Harry would grab it and boom! Harry would be his.  
"Peter, I am ready," said the evil man.  
"Yes, yes, m, m, master," stuttered Peter Pettigrew.  
"I have to do this for I am Lord Voldemort! Hahahahahaha!" shouted the man.  
***  
Harry was about to catch the snitch.  
"Harry!" shouted s female voice. "Don't touch the snitch; it's cursed!" It was a panting Hermione.  
"What!" shouted Ron. He rushed over to Harry.  
"What do you mean?" asked Harry.  
"I don't know, it's just, well, Fred and George said that if you touch it, you will turn into a blue jay, but I wouldn't trust them. So, catch it!" Hermione cried.  
"Okay!" Harry shouted. He flew back to where the little winged ball was floating. He reached out for it. His hands grabbed the ball as he let a scream escape his mouth. Somebody had grabbed him put of the air and into the Forbidden Forest.  
"Harry!" Hermione and Ron exclaimed. They ran into the dark forest but they couldn't even find his glasses.  
That was the last anybody saw of Harry James Potter for eight months. A/N: What'd you think? It's my first fic so please; don't give me that many flames! I actually wrote this a while ago, but I finally decided to post it. Well, I'll post the next chapter ASAP, as long as you review! ((((((( 


	3. Where is Harry Potter?

A/N: Okay, I have like seven chapters already written so I'll try to type them ASAP! ***  
  
It had been almost eight months since the strange disappearance of Harry Potter. The say it happened, both Ginny and Hermione cried all night. Ron was very upset, too. Harry would have been very happy to know that Cho Chang cried a little, too.  
  
When Professor Dumbledore announced that Harry was gone, everybody started screaming and crying- even the Slytherins! Draco Malfoy had apologized for all of his insults. This was a time for sadness.  
  
The Ministry declares Harry dead. Molly and Arthur Weasely went to the funeral in tears. He had been like a son to them. Really, where was Harry Potter, the Boy who Lived?  
  
***  
"You can't keep me here forever Voldemort!" shouted someone.  
  
"I never planned to! Tomorrow will mark eight months of being here! I told you, after 12 months, you will be dead!" explained Voldemort.  
  
"You can't kill me!" the other voice exclaimed again.  
  
The voice belonged two a boy that was about fifteen years old. He was trapped in a metal cabinet in a trap door under the Forbidden Forest. Voldemort had captured him almost eight months ago. The boy missed his friends.  
  
"Everybody knew I would get you someday," said Voldemort. "The only reason why you survived the first time was because of your foolish mother's love!" Voldemort turned toward a brown table and picked up a plate with a sandwich on it.  
  
The boy still didn't know why he wanted him to be fed everyday. Also, on why Voldemort wanted to wait a year before killing him was a complete mystery.  
  
***  
"Hi!" shouted Hermione.  
  
"Hey!" Ron shouted back. He was heading for the Quidditch field.  
  
"Oh, Ron," Hermione cried. "Where is Harry? It's been almost eight months! Oh, he can't be dead! He has to be all right! We'll find him!" Hermione started to sob.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron rushed over to her. "How about I cancel this practice and we can try to find Harry for about he millionth time.  
  
"Okay," Hermione said sadly.  
  
Ron then headed back towards the castle to put his quidditch supplies away.  
  
***  
"Ah, it is almost midnight," said Voldemort. "Eight months, eight months!"  
  
"No, I have to escape," the boy said. He pushed his black hair from his eyes. "Ron, Hermione, anybody! Please help me!"  
  
***  
"C'mon, this way!" shouted Ron. He and Hermione were in the Forbidden Forest searching for Harry. It was completely dark out so they had both cast 'Lumos' on their wands earlier so a little light would appear at the end of their wands.  
  
"He has to be here!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Help!" cried Ron suddenly. "Ahhhhhhhh!"  
  
"What is it?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I tripped over, over, this thing!" Ron bent down to see what he had tripped over.  
  
"It's probably just a stick or a tree trunk or something," said Hermione. She walked over to where Ron was bent over.  
  
"Wow," it's something gold!" cried Ron. He brushed away the leaves to see it more carefully. He tried to pick it up.  
  
"Hermione, it's stuck!" Ron shouted.  
  
Hermione tugged, but it still wouldn't budge. "Maybe it's a door and it's locked!"  
  
She pulled out her wand. "Alohomora!" Hermione cried. The gold object rose up to reveal an old, brown, wooden trap door.  
  
"Wow!" Ron said in awe as he opened the door and peered inside. A long, dirt tunnel was decorated with huge chunks of deep blue sapphires, blood red rubies, forest green emeralds, and crystal-like diamonds. There were also big chunks of glittering gold, silver, copper, and bronze.  
  
"This tunnel must be worth thousands of Galleons!" cried Hermione as she looked in, too. "You don't think-" she started but was cut off by Ron.  
  
"This is where Harry is!" he shouted.  
  
"But nobody else found him, how could we have?" questioned Hermione.  
  
"Maybe they just thought it was a belt buckle or something!" suggested Ron.  
  
"Yeah, but, still," Hermione sighed. "Ron, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"  
  
"If this is where Harry is, we better go in and find him!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Ron, we should get Professor Dumbledore or Professor McGonnagall or any of the teachers. We are already breaking a million rules for being in the Forbidden Forest! We would probably be expelled of we went in the tunnel! RON!" Hermione lectured but was cut off when Ron crept closer to the tunnel.  
  
"Oh, Hermione! If we brink Harry back to Hogwarts, we will be rewarded!" Ron cried. "It was your idea to find him, anyways," Ron added under his breath.  
  
"But what if we don't and we get caught?" Hermione shouted.  
  
"Well, I'm taking that risk!" Ron very carefully put his legs into the tunnel.  
  
"Hermione, c'mon," he said. He let go of the edges of the tunnel and dropped himself in. He went racing down a tube of glittering jewels and gold. After about five minutes, he landed with a thud on a marble floor.  
  
"Ahhh!" Hermione cried as she too landed on the olive green marble. "What is this place?"  
  
"Well, there's brown wooden door over there," Ron said. He pointed to it.  
  
"Do you think Harry is in there?" questioned Hermione.  
  
"Well, there is only one way to be sure," said Ron. He started to walk towards the door.  
  
"Oh, well, since we are already down here," Hermione sighed. She quietly followed Ron.  
  
"On the count of three, we'll open the door," Ron said.  
  
"Together?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Um, okay," said Ron. "One!"  
  
"Two!"  
  
"Three!" they said in unison. They reached for the handle and pulled.  
  
***  
"It's dusk," said Voldemort. "Twenty-four more hours and it'll be eight months.  
  
"Oh, great, if I ever do go back to Hogwarts, I'll probably have to stay back a year," said the boy, who really was Harry Potter, under his breath.  
  
"Time to get your dinner," said Voldemort as he walked out of the room.  
  
As soon as he left, Harry thought he heard two familiar voices. He then heard the same voices say "One, two, three," and then.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: Okay, here's chapter two. I'll try to post Chapter Three: An Awful Argument ASAP!! And to The Sweet New Zealander: It might seem like a Bertha Jorkins story now, but trust me, it won't in later chapters. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. An Awful Argument

A/N: OMG, I am SSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry that I haven't updated in, like forever!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Well, anyways, here's the third chapter!!!!!!!!!! Hope ya love it!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is related to Harry Potter. The only thing I own is the plot and any other characters that I decide to add in this story.  
  
A/N: Like always, I appreciate ALL reviews. Even flames since they help me write later chapters!  
  
Also, be sure to check out my other stories!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks in advance!!!! Okay, on to the story!!!!!  
  
***  
  
"It's stuck!" shouted Ron.  
  
"It's probably locked," said Hermione. She pulled out he wand and shouted, "Alohomora!"  
  
The door burst open and the two kids gasped.  
  
***  
  
"Can it be them?" Harry wondered after the voices had counted to three and the door shook a little. Though, he thought he heard some whispers.  
  
Harry moved closer to the key hole and heard a girl shout "Alohomora!" He knew for sure who it was; even before the door burst open to reveal Hermione Granger and Ron Weasely.  
  
"Harry!" Ron shouted.  
  
"Harry, where are you?" cried Hermione.  
  
Harry wanted to say he was there but he couldn't; he was so happy that they had found him.  
  
"What is going on?" demanded a very evil voice. Hermione and Ron whirled around and found themselves face to face with Voldemort.  
  
"Where is.?" started Ron but was cut off by Hermione when she kicked him.  
  
"Um, we tripped and fell down this tunnel," Hermione lied. "It was unlocked."  
  
"What?" Voldemort glided out of the room.  
  
"Wow, he's gullible and stupid," Hermione whispered to herself.  
  
"Harry!" Ron shouted as he started to look around the room.  
  
"Oh, Harry!" Hermione cried. "Where are you?"  
  
"I'm over here!" Harry shouted, but he knew they couldn't hear him since he was locked in the metal cabinet and there were on the other side of the room.  
  
"Hermione, did you hear something?" Ron suddenly asked.  
  
"What? Where did it come from?" Hermione cried.  
  
"Relax! It was coming from that metal thing over - uh oh!" Voldemort had just entered the room.  
  
"Now that it's locked again, I will deal with you!" Voldemort slowly raised his wand.  
  
"Nooo!" Ron cried. He quickly ran over to where Voldemort stood. He raised his fist and started to fight him.  
  
"Ron, no!" Hermione ran over to him and tried to hold him back, but he was too quick. "Why do you have to be so stupid? You know he's going to win!"  
  
Ron ignored her. "You....shouldn't.....of......taken...Harry...Potter!" Ron shouted between punches.  
  
As Hermione watched the argument, she slowly crept over to the metal cabinet. When she saw that it was locked, she carefully pulled out her wand.  
  
"Alohomora!" she whispered. The metal cabinet flew open. She cried out in joy when it was fully open.  
  
Oh, Harry! We did it! We found you!" Hermione cried quietly. She looked over her shoulder to make sure Voldemort hadn't heard her, but he was still kicking Ron. She guessed that they had both forgotten about their wands.  
  
Harry stepped out of the cabinet. He hadn't stayed in the cabinet for the whole eight months, Voldemort had occasionally let him come out and walk around the room.  
  
"Hermione! Thanks for getting me out of here," Harry smiled at his friend.  
  
"Do you have your wand?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Voldemort threw it in the Forbidden Forest," Harry explained.  
  
"C'mon!" Hermione grabbed Harry's thin arm and they ran into the marble hall without Ron or Voldemort noticing.  
  
"Are we just going to leave Ron in there?" Harry asked. "I mean, Voldemort could kill him!"  
  
"Well, I know," Hermione said. "But we'll all die if we go in there and get him. I really hope he survives." Harry nodded sadly.  
  
"Well, how are we going to get out of here?" Harry asked.  
  
"Uh," Hermione suddenly had an idea. She pulled out her wand and shouted, "Accio Harry's Firebolt!"  
  
They waited for about a minute for the beautiful broom to come soaring towards them. Harry hopped on and Hermione climbed up behind him and held on tightly to the handle.  
  
"Ready?" Harry asked. Hermione slowly nodded.  
  
Harry kicked off the ground and soared into the tunnel and to the beautiful night sky.  
  
They landed safely and jumped off the broom. Harry searched for a moment until he found his wand.  
  
"There is is!" gasped Harry as he ran over to where a long stick lay; his wand.  
  
"We should get out of here and get to Dumbledore!" Hermione suggested quickly.  
  
Together they ran out of the forest.  
  
"Made it!" Harry panted. "Let's stop at Hagrid's!"  
  
"You know, everybody is going to be really surprised to see you," said Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, I know," Harry said.  
  
When the reached Hagrid's hut, they practically knocked down his front door.  
  
"Hagrid! Open up! Please! It's and emergency!" Hermione shouted along with Harry.  
  
"I'm coning!" yelled Hagrid's voice. The old wooden door flew open. The half-giant that was on the other side gasped.  
  
"Harry?" cried Hagrid. "Harry!" He pulled the teen into a big bear hug.  
  
"Where were you! Everybody thought you were...."  
  
"Hagrid!" Hermione cut him off. "We need to talk to Dumbledore now!"  
  
"Why?" questioned Hagrid.  
  
"We'll explain later. C'mon," said Harry. The three of they ran to Hogwarts.  
  
Harry made it first. He opened the huge oak doors and ran in. He quickly made his to the entrance of Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Um, lemon drop?" he asked the stone gargoyle that was guarding the door. He needed the password.  
  
"It's Starburst!" shouted Hagrid as he and Hermione caught up with him.  
  
"Starburst!" Harry quickly said. The door burst open to reveal a moving staircase.  
  
"C'mon!" Harry hopped on with Hermione and Hagrid following him.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore!" Open up, QUICK!" the three of them shouted in unison.  
  
Professor Albus Dumbledore grabbed the door and opened it. He almost fainted at the sight he saw. Hermione was jumping up and down with her arm positioned to knock again. Then there was Hagrid, who had his hands on his hips. When he saw the boy with the now longer messy black hair and glasses he demanded, "What happened?"  
  
Hagrid, Harry and Hermione started to explain everything at once. Then, Hermione remembered something.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore," she said quietly. "Ron might be dead."  
  
***  
  
"Oh, Molly, it's been eight months. Harry must be dead! We'll never find him!" shouted Ron's father, Arthur Weasely.  
  
"But Arthur, he's the boy-who-lived!" sobbed Molly Weasely, Ron's mother.  
  
"It Harry could of escaped, he would have done that eight months ago. Everybody has to die sometime."  
  
"But...." Molly started, but she suddenly started to cry harder. It had been like this everyday for the past eight months.  
  
"I know," Arthur pulled Molly in a caring hug.  
  
"Maybe Ron or Hermione will find him!" exclaimed Molly.  
  
"They'll be expelled of they do that, you know that!"  
  
"Not if they find him!" Molly smiled.  
  
"But for now, that's impossible." Arthur said sadly.  
  
***  
  
"Where is Ron Weasely?" demanded Dumbldore.  
  
"Well, he's in the Forbidden Forest," said Harry.  
  
"What?" Dumbledore turned to Hermione. "What were you doing in there?"  
  
"We were looking for Harry!" Hermione cried. She then explained what had happened.  
  
"C'mon!" Dumbledore said. "Like you said, Ron might be dead."  
  
They quickly ran out of Hogwarts unnoticed.  
  
"This way!" Harry shouted. They all followed him and in about two minutes, they reached the opening of the tunnel.  
  
"Wow!" Hagrid and Dumbledore said together as Hermione opened the lock to reveal the valuable dirt tunnel.  
  
"How do we get in?" asked Hagrid.  
  
"Well, you slide though," said Hermione. "Hagrid, you'll probably have to stay out here."  
  
"Okay, I'll warn you if anybody unwelcome is coming," Hagrid suggested.  
  
"Well, who wants to go first?" asked Harry.  
  
"I could" said Dumbledore. He very carefully sat down and slid through.  
  
"I'll go next," said Harry. He did the same as Dumbledore.  
  
"Bye, Hagrid," said Hermione as she followed Harry and Dumbledore down the tunnel.  
  
Five minutes later, the trio landed and were looking around.  
  
"I hate you, you, @#%$$&* &%$!@# **&%$#@!!!!!!!!!!!!!" came a weak voice through the door.  
  
"Over here!" shouted Hermione. She quickly opened the door to reveal a horrible sight.  
  
Ron's now still form lay on the floor, covered in thick cuts and huge bruises.  
  
"Ron!" cried Hermione as she ran over to him. "He's still breathing, I think!"  
  
"Ron, wake up! C'mon!" Harry shouted as he ran over to his best friend.  
  
"Harry, look out behind you!" Hermione shrieked suddenly.  
  
But it was too late. Voldemort and slowly raised his wand and was seconds away from shouting the killing curse.  
  
"Avada Kedevra!" Voldemort shouted as a thinn, limp figure fell to the ground, not breathing and not moving.  
  
***  
  
Time is short  
  
And bodies are weak  
  
But everybody  
  
Spends time together  
  
This time is sweet,  
  
But short  
  
But happy  
  
And beautiful  
  
And fresh  
  
And new  
  
We must appreciate this time  
  
Because when it's gone  
  
We can never get it back  
  
~~~~ Dragania Amma Lyris Malfoy  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Okay, whatcha think?????? Sorry it took so long!!!!!!!!!! Well, I start school two weeks from tomorrow, so I'm going to try to update my stories as much as I can these last two weeks. But, once school starts, it's really going to be hard to update as often. SORRY!!!!!!!!!! I'm going into the eighth grade! (Yeah, I'm only thirteen!) My last year of middle school before I go to high school! I know this is random, but I'm also a girl. And I currenlty have two major crushes. Okay, enough about me. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll update ASAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
:) 


	5. Death

A/N: Okay, here's the fourth chap of this story. (Sorry I haven't updated in, like forever!!!!) FYI, I changed the title as you can see because I decided to slit it up into sections since there's going to be more than just one plot. I currently have eight chapters written in my notebook; I just have to type it all up. Oh, well, for now, here's the fourth chapter!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Do you really think I own Harry Potter?? No, I don't, I'm just doing this for fun. J.K. Rowling owns EVERYTHING!!!!!  
  
Also, I appreciate all reviews, including flames since they help me write later chapters, so please review!!  
  
On to the story!!!  
  
***  
  
"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Hermione cried as she ran over to Harry.  
  
"Hermione?" asked Ron suddenly.  
  
"Ron! You're alright!" But Harry..........." She felt for a pulse, but there was nothing. "Ron, Harry's dead!"  
  
"What?!" Ron got up and limped over to where Harry lay. "He's, he's dead!"  
  
"Mwahahahahaha!" Voldemort laughed. "The boy-who-lived is dead!" He turned to Dumbledore. "He died the exact same way his pathetic parents died!  
  
"Tom, I believe it's time we had a little chat," Dumbledore turned to Ron and Hermione. "Take Harry back up to Hogwarts. I am going to start down here with Voldemort."  
  
"But we can't just leave you here!" Hermione exclaimed. "You could die!"  
  
"Trust me, I will be okay, just take Harry and leave," Dumbledore tried to reassure one of his smartest pupils.  
  
"Okay," Hermione said reluctantly as she grabbed Harry's body and ran out of the room with Ron following her.  
  
When they were in the little side room, they grabbed the broom and flew out of the tunnel.  
  
"You guys alright?" asked Hagrid when they emerged.  
  
"Well," Hermione started but was cut off by Hagrid.  
  
"Harry!" He ran to him. "Tell me he's alive!"  
  
"He's dead," Ron sighed sadly.  
  
Large pearly tears rolled down Hagrid's cheeks as he stared at the once living Harry.  
  
"We have to get him back to Hogwarts!" shouted Hermione. They all ran to the huge brown oak doors of Hogwarts.  
  
They ran in fast, all of them minus Ron remembering when they had done the exact same thing earlier only that time Harry had been running alongside them and not lying lifelessly in Hermione's arms.  
  
"Let's go to the Hospital Wing. Now!" shouted Ron.  
  
"Madam Pomfry, some here quick they shouted when the reached the Hospital Wing door after having climbed what felt like a million stairs.  
  
"What?" she snapped when she opened the door. "Oh, my!' she looked at Harry's dead body.  
  
"You-know-who killed him!" Hermione suddenly exclaimed. No, no!" Madam Pomfry cried. She took his body and put him on a clean bed.  
  
"We'll announce it during breakfast tomorrow morning," said a voice at the door. The four of them whirled around to see Professor Dumbledore standing at the doorway.  
  
"Professor!" Hermione cried. "Did you kill Dumbledore?"  
  
Dumbledore surprisingly laughed a little. "No, my dear girl, let's just say that I delayed him slightly in his plans to take over the world."  
  
"I'm not even going to ask," Rom muttered.  
  
"But how are we going to announce that the boy-who-lived is dead?" Hagrid asked.  
  
Dumbledore sighed sadly. "We will manage, but it will be extremely hard.  
  
***  
  
That night, everybody who knew of Harry's death cried themselves to sleep. How could it be that the savior of the wizarding world had died from the old "sneak up behind someone" trick. It just didn't seem possible that someone who had survived the killing curse when only a baby could die so suddenly. But did he really die? Or is he just making everybody think he was dead? As of this moment nobody knew....................  
  
***  
  
"No, how could he!" sobbed Hermione at breakfast the next morning. "How could you-know-who just kill Harry?"  
  
"Oh Hermione!" Ron put his arm around her.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen!" shouted Dumbledore over the usual morning happy chatter. "I have something extremely important to tell you all."  
  
The whole hall suddenly went very quiet, as if they knew that somebody like Harry had died.  
  
"To very brave students went into the Forbidden Forest to rescue another extremely brave student last night."  
  
The whole silent was now completely silent, as they were all starting at him. If somebody had decided at the exact moment to drop a pin, everybody would feel as if they went deaf.  
  
"There two students were Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasely," Dumbledore continued.  
  
Ron and Hermione blushed deeply through their river of tears.  
  
"The student they were tying to find was Harry Potter."  
  
The whole school gasped and some even started to scream.  
  
"They found him alive."  
  
"Yes!" Over three fourths of the school shouted as the few loners started to boo.  
  
"Harry and Hermione ran back to the school to find Hagrid and me. They tried to get Ron to come, but he didn't want to as he was too busy trying to battle Lord Voldemort." Dumbledore paused as he heard the usual winces sound. "We then ran back to find Ron totally unconscious. Voldemort," more gasps. "Then snuck up to on Harry and sadly killed him."  
  
Screams and shouts were the only thing that anybody within a thousand miles of the school could hear for roughly the next five minutes. After that, the school went unnaturally quiet.  
  
"The read funeral will be held in exactly one week here at Hogwarts," Dumbledore finished.  
  
***  
  
"How, how, could he!" sobbed Gunny that night. "Why couldn't he of killed someone like Snape instead!"  
  
Hermione, Ron, Gunny, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, and Neville Longbottem were currently sitting in armchairs near the fire in the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"I know, I would of too," comforted Ron and Ginny.  
  
"Now, that would have been funny." a voice said as someone entered the common room through the portrait hole.  
  
All of those present in the room snapped their heads to the portrait hole and gasped. A few of them even feinted.  
  
Why did they do that?  
  
Because Harry James Potter was standing there looking at everybody in the room.  
  
***  
  
In a land far away, where people of the dead roamed, three people sat in a small circle, talking lightly about a certain teenager.  
  
"Do you think he'll ever discover his powers?" the woman with the green eyes and long red hair asked her friends.  
  
"I don't know, I seriously don't know," the young man with the messy black hair and hazel eyes said.  
  
"He better," the last man said, who was extremely ancient and had the longest white hair and beard anybody had ever seen. "Because if he doesn't, the whole wizarding world will be doomed.  
  
***  
  
If you can't decide  
  
If darkness or light it better  
  
Call my name  
  
And I will tell you  
  
If you're having trouble  
  
Deciding Fate  
  
Look into my eyes  
  
And I'll tell you the truth  
  
If you really want to know  
  
Then all you have to do is ask  
  
I'll tell you all  
  
Like a true seer  
  
I never lie  
  
I never lie  
  
So you'll always know what to do next  
  
When your powers are unleashed  
  
And you're feeling a little lost  
  
Come here  
  
And I'll make you feel better  
  
Don't be afraid  
  
Don't be shy  
  
Because I know all  
  
And you know me  
  
-----Second Half of Dragania Amma Lyris Malfoy  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Sorry it's so short!!! Right now I'm just trying to get back in the track of updating all my fanfics so please don't get mad at me if I'm not updating as frequently as I did during the summer! I'm extremely busy so just bear with me. Anyways, what did you think? Please review and tell me!!!  
  
Thank you to all reviewers. You don't know how much I appreciate it! So, please keep on doing so and I'll try to update ASAP!!!  
  
:) 


	6. Harry's Return

A/N: OMG I am so sorry I haven't updated since November!!! I thought that I would never continue this story but suddenly for some reason I got inspiration to update again! I hope it'll happen for every chap!  
  
Disclaimer: Yes, I own Harry Potter. Kidding! I don't own anything that has to do with Harry Potter! J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. do!!!  
  
A/N: Okay, I really hope that you guys like this story! So please review when you finish reading this chapter!!!  
  
Okay, on to the story:  
  
***  
  
"Harry?" Ron whispered. "Harry Potter?"  
  
"Yes," Harry sighed. "Sorry about that episode earlier. When Madame Pomfrey found out she freaked since she obviously thought I was dead."  
  
"But how," Hermione started. "But why?"  
  
Harry laughed bitterly. "When little old Voldemort tried to kill me again," Harry put a big emphasis on the word 'again', "Somehow the spell changed when it hit me into a spell the briefly takes away your pulse and breathing techniques."  
  
"Wow only a real powerful wizard could have done something like that!" Seamus said, impressed.  
  
"Yeah, Harry," Neville said.  
  
"Well," Harry said. "It must have been luck."  
  
Suddenly the portrait hole opened again. Unfortunately, though, it wasn't another person that was presumed dead. No, it was only Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Mr. Potter!" she shrieked as soon as she rushed into the room. "My goodness, it's true, you are back!"  
  
Harry smiled shyly. "Yes, it's true. I'm alive and well."  
  
"Well that's good," McGonagall said. "That means you can carry on your studies."  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry's smiled vanished quickly.  
  
"I've just been to Dumbledore," McGonagall explained. "And he said that you are allowed to use a Time-Freezer which is a device that works similar to a Time-Turner except it freezes time. So, starting on the weekend, the teachers and you will freeze time for a week allowing the whole staff to catch you up on the things you missed. Understood?"  
  
"Yes," Harry grumbled. Ron and Ginny laughed.  
  
"Good then," McGonagall said as she walked towards the portrait hole again. "I'll be off then. Oh and by the way," she paused and looked at Harry again. "Dumbledore will be announcing your return in the morning." She left.  
  
"Great," Harry muttered under his breath. "Just what I need. Work."  
  
"Harry," Hermione said sternly. You have missed eight months of school!"  
  
"So?" Harry snapped. "Can't I read some books or something to catch up?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "You can't get eight months of lessons by reading some books!"  
  
"Oh no?" Harry asked. "Then why do you read so many books in a day?"  
  
"That's extension work, not the regular work! There's a humongous difference!"  
  
"Oh really?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Yes, of course!" Hermione countered.  
  
"Guys!" Ginny unexpectedly broke in. "You're started to sound like when you and Ron fight, Hermione."  
  
Hermione blushed while Ron and Harry laughed.  
  
"Sorry," Hermione mumbled.  
  
"Now, if we want to get up early for tomorrow's announcement," Dean said. "We better get to bed."  
  
His suggestion was followed by mumbles of agreement and the sound of seven pairs of footsteps making their way up to their respective dormitories.  
  
***  
  
"We have some amazing news to tell you!" Dumbledore shouted next morning at breakfast. Like last times, the hall went totally silent.  
  
"Something that we thought wasn't possible happened!" Dumbledore smiled warmly at his students.  
  
Hermione looked around at Ron as he looked around at Harry who had sunk deeply in his seat under his inherited Invisibility Cloak. It had been Ron's idea to wear it to breakfast that morning to add to the surprise of the announcement.  
  
"A student 'died' a few days ago. We all thought he was dead, but that night he woke up from a terrifying curse that we at first thought was dead. Can anybody guess who that student was?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as they glanced over at the Gryffindor table where every single occupant was raising their hand.  
  
"Who was It Hermione?" Dumbledore asked the smart student.  
  
"It was the one and only Harry Potter, the famous boy-who-lived!" Hermione smiled. "Times six," she added the last part under her breath.  
  
"What?!" The whole hall shouted.  
  
"Really?" Draco Malfoy asked.  
  
"He is?" Cho Chang asked.  
  
Everybody got up and ran over to the Gryffindor table, looking for Harry.  
  
"Where is he?" shouted a Ravenclaw third year girl with long black hair and pretty blue eyes. She looked slightly familiar to Harry.  
  
"You won't be able to find me," whispered Harry happily.  
  
"He's not here!" a seventh year Hufflepuff boy asked.  
  
"Where is he?" a second year Ravenclaw boy whined.  
  
"He's here, but you just can't see him," Hermione whispered softly.  
  
"What?" asked the Hufflepuff boy. "That doesn't make sense!"  
  
Ron, who was next to Harry started to pull of cloak off.  
  
"Ron!" Harry said. "What are your doing?"  
  
"Nothing," Ron giggled and with that, he grabbed the whole cloak and pulled it off.  
  
Everybody gasped. Most of them had not seen him for eight months, so they were extremely surprised.  
  
"Harry?" Cho asked. "Is that you?"  
  
"Yes," Harry said shyly.  
  
"But, no, they sad you were dead!" Susan Bones, a fifth year Hufflepuff shouted.  
  
"Yeah!" Draco cried.  
  
"Wait a minute!" shouted another Ravenclaw girl. "It is him!"  
  
"Yeah, it is!" cried a Hufflepuff fourth year girl. She had long, perfectly straight red hair and deep blue eyes. Harry thought she looked very familiar even though he didn't know her name, which was actually Nicole Leavestar.  
  
"Well, the brat came back to life, now get back to your breakfasts!" shouted Snape.  
  
***  
  
"It feels weird being back," Harry commented  
  
"I still can't believe you missed over half of the school year!" Hermione shouted.  
  
"Well, it is Saturday," Harry sighed. "You must know what that means."  
  
"Time for classes," Hermione grinned.  
  
"We're not going to feel time stop or anything, right?" Ron asked slightly nervous.  
  
"Nope, you won't feel a thing," Harry said. "The next time you see me I'll be all caught up!"  
  
"Cool," Ron said.  
  
"Ron," Harry abruptly changed the subject. "Do you know who that Hufflepuff fourth year is? The one with the long red hair?"  
  
"Oh, that's Nicole Leavestar. Why?"  
  
"Well, she looks really familiar," Harry frowned.  
  
"She's an exchange student," Hermione explained. "From a muggle school. She wasn't a witch until sometime last year."  
  
"Strange," Harry said. He thought he knew her from his elementary school, but that was impossible.  
  
"It happens a lot," Ron said. "I have a cousin named Kate who didn't become a witch until she was nine! And her parents were both magical."  
  
"They're called Magic Squibs." Hermione said. "Not quite a Squib but not quite a real witch or wizard.  
  
"Imagine if Dudley was one!" Harry said.  
  
The three friends laughed so hard they all fell off their chairs.  
  
"He would take up half a house table and eat all of the food already on it!" Ron cried.  
  
"He would sneak off to the kitchens every five seconds!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"He'd be in either Hufflepuff or Slytherin!" Hermione giggled.  
  
The three kept on laughing until the portrait hold suddenly opened.  
  
"What is going on?" shouted McGonnagall as she walked into the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Nothing." The three said as they tried to keep a straight face."  
  
"Well, I'm here to pick up Mr. Potter."  
  
"Okay," Hermione and Ron turned to Harry. "Bye."  
  
"See you later," Harry said as he followed McGonagall out of the room.  
  
As they did so, Harry started to think about Nicole again. She looked so familiar, but where had he seen her before?"  
  
"Potter, you've got Defense Against Dark Arts first," McGonagall explained. "Now, remember, as soon as you walk into that classroom, you'll see a crystal in an hourglass. Touch it and time will be stopped and the only ones capable of movement will be yourself and the whole staff."  
  
"Okay."  
  
As the neared the classroom, Harry thought about the person who taught the class, Professor Remus Lupin. He had also taught in Harry's third year. Lupin happened to be one of Harry's dad's best friend along with Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. Too bad Lupin was also a werewolf.  
  
"Ah, here we are Potter," McGonagall said. "Professor Lupin's class room." She then walked away.  
  
Just before Harry entered the room, he realized he had forgotten his books. He started running back to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
He was running down the hall so fast that he didn't see a bright patch of red.  
  
"Sorry!" he cried as he collapsed with person.  
  
"Harry is that you?" asked a female voice.  
  
***  
  
Now I've gone  
  
But now I'm back  
  
But is that really what you want?  
  
Do I bring good?  
  
Or do I bring bad  
  
Or am I a nobody who doesn't know anything  
  
Please see me for who I am  
  
And things will be better  
  
I'll tell you my secrets  
  
And you'll tell me yours  
  
And everything will be perfect  
  
Second Half of Dragania Amma Lyris Malfoy  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I don't really have much time so reviewer thank-yous will be in the next chap.  
  
HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
:) 


End file.
